Yashi
"No! Yashi is not a girls name! I think. Maybe? Ok I don't really know. I just got it out of a book and I am not changing it! I already told several people that it was my name. To much work trying to change it now." 'Introduction' Yol Toor shul is a True Dragon. He was born a dragon and raised a dragon. He did not discover his human form till he was a man, and by that time it was nothing but weakness to him. However due to the rare nature of True Dragon's and their troublesome low birth rate Yol toor Shul is forced to live in his human form. He hides his dragon heritage away from most people. While he can roast a normal man alive a army of them can over take him eventually. Despite all of this Yol actually likes humans. However he has a burning hatred for fairies, for unexplained reasons. Personality and Relationships Yashi is a jerk with a heart of gold. His standard expression is a scowl. This is not due to distaste toward people, but annoyance at remaining in human form. Yashi is not use to being a human. Being a human feels foreign to him. He prefers the freedom of his Dragon From. Yashi actively seeks out a place where he can live in his Dragon from among people. This place is his dream home, or as he says the place where he can set his flag. He finds it in the village f Milesia. Though he has to hide his dragon from above ground the Village chief's acceptance of him brings him great joy. Yashi loves Amy like a father to his daughter. She is the second human to see his true self and not run in fear. She accepts him as he is and allows him to live in her village. The only reason he can't remain in dragon from is because he will burn down the buildings. This touches him to his soul. As a result anyone who would do harm to her will face his firery wrath. Yashi has a fearsome hated for faries. He can't explain why, he just does. He describes it as a trait of his. Like Dragons who like treasure hordes. Yashi hates faries. When asked what his races is he will response with Dwarf. He thinks it is clever because he grew up in a Dwarf Fortress, which his mother conquered. History . Abilities and Equipment Dragon Tong - Dragon Ton is Yashi's magical power. This power is simple. Those with Immunity to fire take normal fire damage to Yashi's flames. Those with resistances take damage as if they are vulnerable. Those who are normal are now super vulnerable to the flames. Those who are vulnerable take damage like a vampire stepping into the sun itself. Dragon Skin - His skin is as tough as diamonds. Fire Dragon Scales - High Resistance to Fire but vulnerable to Ice. Elemental Expression - Capable of expressing fire element in their physical attacks Partial Shifting - Can partially shift parts of body back to Dragon From. Fire Eater - Can eat fire and magical fire for energy. However he will remain hungry. Spells Sanctuary Cowardus Returnus Follow Coward Summon Primal Summon True Dragon Spell Cancel Cure Magic hand etc Physical Capabilities Power Level Human Form Dragon From Dragon From '' '' Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Dragon Clan Category:True Dragon